Lo que piensan del amor
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: Pensamientos de lo que piensan que es el amor los personajes de HP  de momento solo Harry y Draco pero puede hacerse de mas y como tratan de sobrevivir a el. es muy divertido


Breves pero significativos pensamientos de los personajes de HP ( solo Harry y Draco de momento pero puede hacerse mas) y como tratan de sobrellevarlo.

* * *

Lo que pienso del amor

Dicertacion por: Draco Malfoy

Francamente no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran hasta este punto, siempre creí que era simple y sencillamente imposible, por no decir ridículo, pero heme aquí listo para seguir este camino que poco a poco se llena de flores y vida, en lo personal no me gustan las flores son tan coloridas, olorosas e inmóviles, pero demonios aun así las veo con alegría¿será esto lo que la gente dice que se siente el amor?, perder la noción del tiempo, de la cordura, del gusto y sobre todo del estilo.

Puestos a pensar, realmente no entendía las palabras que enarbolaban al amor y no lo haré ahora, al contrario el amor debería ser ilegal, si ilegal, eso digo yo¿Por qué lo digo? Es obvio cualquier persona con un ápice de inteligencia lo entendería.

El amor embrutece, bueno hay que aceptar que muchos nacen brutos… tengo dos compañeros que nacieron brutos o enamorados, pero al fin y al cabo es lo mismo. Pero no es justo que aquellos que hemos nacido con un intelecto privilegiado, la astucia para obtener todo aquello que queremos, la sabiduría de aprovechar lo que se presenta. Lo perdamos todo en un segundo por una mierda de mirada… bueno es una mirada muy hermosa, llena de vida, de color, de alegría, es una mirada que derrite… mierda otra vez, lo ven debería ser ilegal.

El amor quita la capacidad de ver, en serio el otro día caminaba por el pasillo y de repente estaba en el suelo, no vi la estupida estatua por pensar en el idiota ese.

El amor marea, has sentido esa sensación de aprensión, que parece que tu corazón explotara, que te falta el aire y duele el pecho, que cuesta trabajo mantenerte de pie, pero aun así es como un dolor rico, no es que yo tenga alma masoquista ni nada parecido.

El amor mata¿han leído romeo y Julieta? Es la prueba innegable de que el amor es lo más peligroso para un par de jóvenes llenos de hormonas alocadas. Realmente resulta más sencillo darles armas y que acaben todo en un minuto o arrojarlos de un risco si quieren tener una experiencia fuerte y con resultados funestos.

El amor droga, mas barata que la heroína, la cocaína y diversos psicotrópicos o las mejores pociones enervantes, pero incluso mas adictiva que todas juntas, cuando estas con la persona que amas te sientes volar, que todo es divertido y las nubes son como algodones de azúcar… yo jamás he pensado en eso, me han dicho por ahí¿no me crees?... pues vete a la mierda… lo siento no quise decir eso… en fin si todo va bien eres extremadamente feliz, ha pero si el tipo ese no te corresponde es el infierno, no puedes dormir, no puedes reír, te pasas todo el tiempo llorando, sufriendo en silencio, maldiciendo tu suerte, arrepintiéndote de haber nacido, odiando a los hijo de perra que te miran con lastima… exprimiendo sus cuellos… hummm olviden eso ultimo.

El amor es enemigo del sentido común, es fácil el sentido común es la guía fundamental para evitar inconvenientes, como si juegas con fuego te quemas, para eso sirve. Pero el amor es todo lo contrario, sabes que esa relación te hace daño ¿pero te detienes? Al carajo que no, ahí estas parado bajo la lluvia sin importar que al día siguiente te duelan los huesos y estés a punto de morir de pulmonía. Solo por verlo… por mirar su sonrisa, su cabello húmedo y la ropa pegándose a su piel.

Si muero por una pendejada de esas en serio que regresare de la tumba y acabare con el amor. A si que levantemos las manos y declaremos el amor como ilegal.

Pero aun asi no puedo evitarlo te amo Harry.

Fin

* * *

Sabias y elecuentes palabras del rubio mas famoso del slah.

Pronto lo que Harry piensa del amor

(cuando tenga un tiempo decente para hacerlo) estos pensamientos son parte de un fic que algun dia hare completo.

Lios hijo del caos


End file.
